Miraak's Robes
}} Miraak's Robes are the robes worn by Miraak in the main questline. Acquisition Miraak's Robes can be acquired from the remains of Miraak at the conclusion of the quest "At the Summit of Apocrypha," along with his mask, boots, gloves, sword, and staff. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants the following bonuses: *Spell Absorption: 15% *Chance on hit to spawn a tentacle explosion. The spell absorption can be further increased by wearing Miraak's Gloves and Miraak's Boots, which each add another 5% to the total, granting a maximum of 25%. Additionally, if the Dragonborn is damaged by any means, the robes may spawn a powerful tentacle explosion, capable of seriously wounding enemies in melee range. It should be noted that, in a brawl, the explosion could still harm the opponent and result in a bounty. The robes cannot be disenchanted to learn its effects. Usefulness Miraak's gloves, boots and robes potentially grant a total of 25% Spell Absorption. However, they can also be used to help achieve a figure of over 100% if used alongside the The Atronach Stone (50%) and the Atronach Alteration perk (30%). This means 100% Spell Absorption will negate all damage from any incoming spells and will also restore the Magicka equal to the base cost of casting a spell. Because of this, it is very useful in fights with mages, Necromancers or Vampires, and also complements a Breton's racial abilities very well. However, as always with Spell Absorption, there is the chance that any summons the Dragonborn conjures may not work properly. This is due to summoning counting as casting a spell on oneself, and thus absorbing the magic. Naturally, the higher the percentage, the more chance the summoning will fail (100% completely eliminating the possibility of a successful summon). Despite the fact that the tentacle explosion blast will not kill powerful enemies outright, it still staggers them (especially with the Force Without Effort effect taught by Paarthurnax) and gives the Dragonborn the opportunity to back away from powerful melee opponents. The robes are only worth wearing if the gloves and boots of the set are also worn, because of the added effects (the mask is not needed to increase absorption, and can be replaced by a better, upgradeable Dragon Priest Mask, such as Ahzidal or Nahkriin). The set is not suitable for pure mages because of there being no boosts to Magicka regeneration (this can be countered by wearing enchanted amulets and rings). The robes and associated armor pieces will be the most beneficial for Battlemage and Spellsword types. The reason for this is because, even though the armor pieces have low armor rating values, they still provide some protection, and the explosion increases damage output in melee, while the Spell Absorption will prove to be useful when coupled with the aforementioned Atronach Stone. The robes, as well as the mask, gloves and boots, cannot be improved at a workbench. Bugs * When equipped with Bonemold Gauntlets, the arms between the robe and gauntlets will be invisible. Sometimes, the whole arm/body becomes invisible. This is possible with Ebony Armor as well. * Occasionally, the tentacle explosion effect may not work if the robes are worn by a follower. *The tentacle explosion effect may damage the Dragonborn if they take damage not inflicted by an enemy (i.e. fall damage, the use of explosive spells such as Fire Storm, etc.). Appearances * de:Miraaks Robe es:Túnica de Miraak Category:Dragonborn: Robes